Icestar's Vision
by KWarriorPrincess
Summary: (Icepaw/Ice-eyes) is a brave she-cat living in Thunderclan, seasons before Bluestar and Firestar, Jayfeather and Cinderpelt, who starts receiving strange visions from a past Riverclan leader and a past Thunderclan leader, who have moved on to Starclan, who call her 'Icestar'. She struggles, wondering if she should tell her sister, but finds out that she has secrets of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely new story that I came up with... so it doesn't involve any of the characters in the actual Warriors series.**

Prologue 

A cold raindrop fell on Sunspot's head as she trudged through the leaf-barren forest, her paws numb with cold, on her way back to the Thunderclan camp, The weather seemed to show no mercy to the queen as it ruffled her ginger fur. Not far behind, her mate, Clawface, followed. Sunspot rolled her eyes, ever since she found out that she was going to have kits, he wold never let her out of his sight.

She turned to face the large, black tom, "Clawface, how did you convince Fallowstar to let you come with me?" she asked him.

"Fallowstar wasn't the problem" he mewed, "it was Riversong, she said that a queen expecting kits needs her privacy. I asked her what would happen if you met a Riverclan patrol on your way to the stream," he replied to the scowling queen.

Sunspot sighed, "I appreciate your concern Clawface" she said, "but I can take care of myself." She knew that Riversong, the clan deputy, was right. In fact, she had just had a kit of her own. A strong, dark tom named Runningkit. Sunspot knew that Clawface just wanted to help. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but toms just didn't understand.

By the time the two cats got back to camp, the fresh-kill pile had obviously been restocked and many cats were sitting around it eating their share. Sunspot found a spot near her sister, Larkpaw, who was busy tearing up a vole. Sunspot carefuly chose a finch from the pile and sat down.

Larkpaw looked up from her vole, "how are you feeling?" she asked. Sunspot was managing to tear all of the bright yellow feathers from the finch and pretended not to her her sister's question. Larkpaw was a persistent cat and asked again, but this time louder, "I said, how are you feeling?" she meowed.

Now many cats were looking at the two she-cats as Sunspot felt her stomach clench, "_Ow! I didn't know being embarrassed hurt so much!" _she thought.

Larkpaw was looking at her straight on,expecting an answer, "Fine! I'm just fine Larkpaw."

Just then her stomach clenched again. "_This finch must be crowfood!" _she thought as she pushed the finch out of her way. _Clench! "I need to see Berryheart!" _she thought.

"I need to go see Berryheart" she told Larkpaw, "I think I might have accidentally eaten crow-food."

Larkpaw glanced at her, "Okay! Oh! I can't wait 'till I have my own kits!" she wailed. Sunpot hissed at her sister, "don't you realize that you're nothing more than a kit?" she hissed, "You're hardly an apprentice!" she said through clenched teeth.

At that moment, a wave of agony swept over the ginger queen. She let out a high-pitched yowl and pawed at her stomach. She heard Larkpaw yell to Berryheart, the current medicine cat, to come quick. "She ate crowfood!" yelled Larkpaw.

"No Larkpaw," Sunspot rasped, "T-the kits...The kits are coming!"

**So that's the prologue, but the story actually follows her daughter, Icekit. I'll be updating every few days or so.**

**-Kbgirl318 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Icekit! Faster!" said Gingerkit to her panting littermate, "You're as slow as a porcupine!"

Icekit fell to her stomach, heaving. "I don't know why I have to do your dumb training!" mewed the pale gray she-cat, to her scowling sister. The two she-kits had been practicing their battle moves, "I'll have my own mentor when I become an apprentice!" she whispered. At that moment, Gingerkit scoffed at her blue eyed sister, "You've been hanging around with the elders too much."

"Have not!" protested Icekit.

Without warning, Gingerkit pounced on top of her surprised littermate and pinned her down with sheared claws, "When I'm clan leader, you can be my deputy" she taunted.

At that moment, Fallowstar's patrol appeared through the gorse tunnel that led to the Thunderclan camp. Gingerkit bounced over to the returning warriors, her tail held high. "Hi Moonleaf! Do you need me to hold that shrew for you?" asked the persistent little she-kit.

She noticed Icekit watching her and trotted over to a tabby apprentice who was struggling under the weight of her fresh-kill. "Blizzardpaw! I'll put that mouse on the pile for you!" she offered.

Icekit had been watching Gingerkit gather the prey from the other clan members, and was wondering if maybe she should help her sister. She was about to run to help her, when she noticed Gingerkit pick up a frog, "Oh this is gonna be good" thought the pale gray she-kit.

Gingerkit meowed something to Icekit through the mouthful of fresh-kill. Icekit couldn't understand what Gingerkit said, so she pretended not to hear her. She heard Gingerkit mew again, this time she sounded more exasperated.

"What was that you said Gingerkit? You need my help?" asked Icekit mockingly. She knew that the she-kit hated to ask for help, especially from her.

Gingerkit rolled her eyes and plopped the kill out of her mouth, "don't be stupid! Why would _I _need _your _help?"

A new voice entered their conversation, "because it doesn't make you weaker to ask others for help when you need it." it was Sunspot, the kit's mother. She glanced at Gingerkit expectantly, "I said, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help"

Gingerkit sighed, "Icekit, would you please help me with this fresh-kill, I cannot handle it on my own"

Icekit felt victorious as she bounded past her mother to help her sister. This would be the first and possibly last time that Gingerkit would ever actually _need _her help. She reached for the frog, but Gingerkit grabbed the frog and gave her the mouse. Icekit glared at her sister, "a tired old mouse? Can't I have the frog?"

Gingerkit smiled, "No, the frog is mine" she paused, "besides, a tired, old mouse looks good on you" she added as she scampered towards the fresh-kill pile.

Icekit dropped the mouse at her feet, _"I hate Gingerkit!"_ she thought, _"she always shows me up!"_

Sunspot's purr interrupted her thoughts, "I would like you and Gingerkit to come with me" she said, "Skypelt has just had her kit!"

Gingerkit bounded up behind the two cats, "Is it a tom-kit, or a she-kit? I sure do hope that it's a tom-kit, because then I can practice my battle moves with him!" she glanced at her gray littermate, "what do you think?"

Icekit shrugged, "I don't care either way." She looked up at Sunspot who had been waiting ever-so patiently. "So, shall we go find out?"

To Icekit, the answer was obvious.

"Yes!" Mewed Gingerkit, answering her thoughts.

Icekit always thought that the nursery smelled sweet, like milk, but now it smelled like a strange, new cat.

**That's chapter 1, I hope to soon create chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 and already 12 views!**

**[Recently in Icestar's Vision: Gingerkit has just told Icekit that she will never be as good a warrior as her sister(Gingerkit), Sunspots tells the kits, that there is a new kit in the nursery that has just been born.]**

Icekit sniffed the air, the smell was odd, like something musty and wet. She turned to see that Gingerkit was huddled on the ground next to Skypelt, a longhaired, gray and white queen. She looked behind her, to see Sunspot, the ginger she-cat was purring, her eyes glazed with delight.

Icekit walked up to were her littermate was huddled and saw a tiny, black ball of wet fur lying close to Skypelt. The tiny kit let out a high pitched squeal that made Icekit jump. "Is it a tom-kit, or a she-kit?" asked Icekit calmly. Suddenly, the gray she-kit felt big compared to the loud, black kit.

Skypelt bent down to give the kit a content lick on the head, "this is Shadowkit" she replied, "a tom-kit."

Icekit noticed her sister about to burst with energy, "can I take him outside? I can show him battle move! We can play warriors and I'll even let him be Thunderclan!"

"Good Starclan Gingerkit! Shadowkit's little eyes aren't even open yet! There is no taking him out until he is at least a moon old!" replied Sunspot with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

Gingerkit shrunk back, her ears flattened against her head, "Of course Sunspot. I-I just thought that I could have a battle partner" she paused, "I guess that I will have to wait until Shadowkit is a moon old."

"Here we are Fallowstar! She's right over there." meowed Berryheart, the current medicine cat.

Fallowstar sauntered over to where Skypelt lay and bent down to lick the tom-kit's head. The kit seemed to sense the presence of his father and lat out another mew, this time softer. "He's perfect Skypelt." purred the large, brown tabby tom.

For the most part, Shadowkit did not look anything like his father, but Icekit guessed that when his eyes opened, they would be emerald like Fallowstar's.

As soon as Fallowstar left, Icekit noticed Sunpot indicate with a flick of her tail, that it time to leave as well. Icekit said a silent goodbye to the tiny kit, and scampered past her mother and sister. The fresh-kill pile had been heavily stacked, thanks to the brave warriors who were now gathered around it, eating or sharing tongues.

Icekit saw the apprentices gathered in front of their den, eating their fill. Newleaf had brought a great bounty of fresh-kill to the forest and the days were only getting warmer as Greenleaf came closer. Icekit's mouth watered at the sight of fresh-kill, she and Gingerkit weren't old enough to eat fresh-kill yet, but Icekit was counting the days until then.

Right then, Fallowstar stepped out onto the clan rock, "I have two wonderful announcements to make" he began. "First of all, a kit was just born today and received the name Shadowkit. I am very proud to call him my son." meowed the clan leader.

Icekit turned to where Sunspot was sitting, "Sunspot?" mewed Icekit.

Sunspot looked down at her kit, "Yes Icekit? What is it?"

Icekit looked up at Fallowstar on the clan rock and tried to imagine him as a black tom with a battle scared muzzle, a cat who she had never met, a cat who had been her father. "Would Clawface say the same thing about me and Gingerkit? You know, being proud to call us his kits."

Sunspot nodded, "Before he died, your father told me that he wanted you two to keep his spirit alive by fighting Riverclan warriors and kicking their tails."

Icekit knew that Sunspot was a strong cat and that she was not afraid to speak about her dead mate or the cats who killed him. "I will! I'm sure Gingerkit would look for any excuse to raid another clan's territory" she exclaimed. Icekit turned back to look at where Fallowstar was standing, he had already began his second piece of news.

"Two apprentices showed great bravery today" he meowed. He turned to where the apprentices were gathered. They all were talking among themselves, wondering who it was. Fallowstar continued, "Blizzardpaw, step forward." A pretty tabby she-cat looked up at Fallowstar and coolly trotted over to sit under the clan rock.

"It's as if she was expecting it!" Icekit turned to hear Weedwhisker, one of the elders, mumbling in his grumpy tone.

Fallowstar continued, "I Fallowstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her a warrior in return."

Icekit looked towards Blizzardpaw, she had her head held high and didn't nerve racked at all. _"She always been a little proud"_ she thought.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" he questioned the tabby she-cat.

Blizzardpaw simply held her head higher, "I do" she remarked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name: Blizzardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blizzardwing. We honor you bravery and strength. We now welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Fallowstar stepped foward and rested his muzzle on the top of Blizzardwing's head and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Once he had done the same for Larkpaw, who was now known as Larkflight, Fallowstar returned to his den.

That night, Icekit had a dream. She dreamed that she was walking through a forest of misty, sparkling trees. She looked down at her paws to see that they too, were sparkling. She came to a stop by a blue water fall, that seemed to be frozen in time. The pond beneath it was abundant with large, silver fish, but whenever she tried to catch one, it swam away faster than she could say Fox-dung.

"Icestar. How wonderful of you to finally come." meowed a stern voice behind her.

She turned to see a molted, brown she-cat with piercing, yellow eyes. Icekit was confused by the name that the she-cat gave her, "I am Icekit. Not Icestar" she replied. Even though she wished that her name was Icestar, it certainly was not.

The she-cat simply laughed her yellow gaze fixed on Icekit. "I know who you are Icestar, you cannot hide that from _me" _remarked the cat.

Icekit looked around. Where in the forest was she? Most of all, who was this mysterious cat?

**Who ****_is _****this cat? IDK! Find out in chapter 3! **


End file.
